One More Time
by EmilieHelena
Summary: Rachel hasn't forgotten what happened between her and Mr. Schuester more than two years ago, and is now determined to prove to him that he was wrong back then. Oneshot


**Couple: **Rachel B./ Will S.

**Rated: **M for sexual themes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, nor any of the mentioned characters

**Author's note: **This is the first fic I have ever written, so every bit of criticism is more than welcome!

One more time

"Thank you so much for the help Rachel," said Will as he put a newly organized sheet music binder into his brown leather bag "I never thought I would finish these!" Rachel looked at him, and gave him one of her signature smiles. "Don't even think about it, I was already here you know, practicing my ballad for tomorrow, when I heard you cursing from across the hall. My time in the Writer's club has left me with quite some experience in the paper jam category. And of course I always want to help out with Glee club, you know that, it's in my blood" all this was said in a couple of seconds and Will didn't really know what to say, or how to cut her off. When she started her ramblings, there really wasn't any way to stop her. Rachel was just, by definition, difficult to stop, as she continued going on and on about her musical background and her dads, while writing name tags on the binders, Will had a quick flashback from two years ago, when she had been stalking him day and night. Ever since then, he had been trying to avoid alone time with Rachel, it was nice of her to offer her help with the music binders though, but he still wasn't completely comfortable with her in the room right now, he knew how easily young teenage girls could get the wrong idea. He didn't want Emma to have the same experience as Terri, so he chose every word carefully.

"Oh look! It's already five, I'm very sorry but I have to run Mr. Schuester… uh, I have this coffee date with… with Kurt, is it okay?" Rachel said as she cut of his train of thought. "Yes, of course Rachel," he said a bit disorientated, "thank you so much, again!" Rachel gathered her things, waved, and bounced out of the door. Will caught himself smiling just too broad, as he saw her too short checkered skirt and her pink knee highs disappear from the choir room. Wasn't she particularly cheerful today?

Will erased the writing on the blackboard; favourite songs of all time, the kids had been pumped on the idea of having a binder with sheet music for all of their favourite songs and performances. He rearranged the chairs, still puzzled over their funny habit of always having to dance around with the chairs and at last he gathered the binders on the table, pausing at Rachel's, she had written her own name out in pink, with swirly letters, and her signature gold star. "That girl," he said too himself chuckling.

"What girl?" said a familiar voice, "Emma!" Will turned around to see his fiancé's beautiful face, he was just about to give her a hug as he saw her rubber gloves and a bottle of detergent in her hands, it was one of her bad days. "Hey beautiful," He said instead and kissed her on the hair, which was one of the only places he was allowed to touch her when she was in a bad mood, but she still flinched a little bit. It broke his heart every time he messed with her illness, but he didn't know what in earth he could do. "I just wanted to drop by, I knew you still were around so… hi, I'm going home for the day, I love you" she said this while looking down, Will knew she was ashamed, and he wished he somehow could tell her that everything was alright, but she just touched his arm lightly, and turned around, and was quickly gone. It was really an emotional rollercoaster to be with Emma, as much as he loved her, it was also both difficult and exhausting. And he had to suppress so many feelings. He was used to expressing his love with soft kisses and romantic nights together in the bed. With Emma, the farthest he could ever go, was a kiss on the lips, if she was having a great day, and sometimes even that would be too much and she would start crying. For god's sake, why did he lie to himself? He just wanted some sex! Just hat little encounter with Emma had turned him on, he really needed to get some relief for his sexual tension soon.

Rachel was waiting outside the teachers' lounge, the entire school empty, and the hallways dark. What was she doing? What was _he_ doing? How could it take him so long to get out of that choir room! Maybe he didn't keep anything in the teachers' lounge anyway? No he always did! She had been planning this for so long, trying to hide it better than last time, she was more mature now, and she was ready to show Mr. Schuester that she was a strong an independent woman. She was hoping he didn't really remember their last incident, but instead focused on the new and improved Rachel. She was older, had more experience, and she knew what she wanted, Mr. Schuester.

From the end of the hallway, she could hear a pair of dress shoes approaching, she smoothed out her skirt and pulled her shirt down just enough to show a little cleavage without being too vulgar. As Mr. Schuester came closer, she saw his facial expression change into confusion "What are you doing here Rachel? Didn't yo-" "I was waiting for you," Rachel said with a smirk. "I didn't want to do anything in the choir room, it's too sacred"

Will had no idea what was going on. *I should never have agreed on her helping me* He thought nervously. He kept walking and unlocked the door to the teachers' lounge as Rachel followed him, with a weird expression on her face, was she flirting with him? "Is there anything you want to talk about Rachel?" He said, trying to get her to speak up. "Us" She said as she grabbed his arm.

She locked the door, and practically pushed him into one of the chairs. This was definitely going the wrong direction. Before he could even think about it, she was sitting in his lap, her legs on both side of him, and kissing him tenderly. Why did her lips taste of strawberry? "Rachel" He murmured between her kisses "stop it!" He pushed her away from him, though she was still sitting astride him, clinging to his shirt.

"Don't you want me? Admit it, I'm your favourite one in there! You like me, we had something." Her big brown eyes were pierced on his, and even though it was so wrong, he had to admit to himself, that he wanted her. Okay, he didn't want _her,_ he wanted something, he needed something to relieve some of that damn tension! It was a terrible thought! Was he going to use her as an object, just because he was in a relationship with a woman who wouldn't-. Will's thoughts were interrupted by a firm grasp on his crotch. Oh god it felt so good to finally be touched by someone other than himself.

He had had a half erection ever since he saw Emma, and Rachel's caressing hand, did nothing to soothe it. Will let out a slight moan and Rachel clearly understood his answer. Rachel sat on the floor, and began to undo his pants, Will looked down at her, and she looked smaller than ever, sitting there, he couldn't do it, he simply couldn't.

Just as he had had that thought Rachel was stroking his already pulsating erection, he was so close already, it being such a long time since anything really happened. "Oh Rachel! Go slow, I'm almost bursting already" Will said in a desperate tone. Rachel just chuckled as she slowly started kissing the inside of his thighs, slowly nearing his cock. Will was just about to scream of the top of his lungs just to get it over with, but he restrained himself, as Rachel took his cock in her mouth. A jolt of lightning shot through his body, as she gently started sucking his rock hard erection. Will let out a faint whimper, and Rachel looked up at him, and winked. She sat on his lap again, "Mrs. Pillsbury really does give you are hard time, doesn't she?" Will couldn't answer, but just moaned, out loud this time.

"Just let me do the work, it's all for your pleasure Mr. Schuester" Rachel stood up, took of her tightfitting shirt, to reveal her perfectly round breast, she dropped her pink bra, and Will was speechless, she really was sexy this tiny girl. Her breast had just that perfect perkiness, and her brown nipples were almost begging Will to touch them. He reached out his hand, and Rachel came closer, but this time, her back was against Will, he embraced her, and started to caress her beautiful breasts, god those nipples were hard! Rachel almost squealed as she threw her head up at the celling, "Oh Mr. Schuester, I love you" Will froze at these words, overwhelmed with both pleasure and shame, it was hard for him to express anything at this moment, apart from heavy breathing. *I have to deal with the consequences another day, not tonight, not tonight* he thought to himself, as Rachel noticed him stopping.

"I've got this Mr. Schuester" she turned around and winked at him, she unzipped her tiny school girl skirt, and Will moaned at the sight, she hadn't been wearing any panties the entire day. She had probably done it for him, the thought of this made Will feel sorry for using her, but… She was enjoying it obviously. Will looked at her firm little butt, *To hell with it!* he slid his hand beneath between the cheeks of her butt, and then reaching her dripping wet pussy.

He had to restrain himself, think about everything else not to come as his fingers started to explore her, and as one of his fingers pressed down hard on her clitoris, she let out a high pitched scream, she sure could hit those high notes that girl! Will slid one finger into her pulsating hole, and she started to move on him, "more" she said with a whimper, and he gradually slid four fingers in her.

He breathed deeply into her ear, wanting to get a reaction from her, and this time she really moaned, long hard moans, followed by contractions inside of her. She was close, she had probably been turned on for a long time, just as himself. Rachel continued to move on his fingers, panting, going up and down, and longing for those hard thrusts. "Yes Mr. Schuester! OH!" She was really close now, but Will didn't want to let her come, without having the chance to look into her beautiful brown eyes while doing it, so he removed his hand from her dripping pussy, lifted her up, and gently lay her on the carpet, Rachel was looking up at him, with watery eyes, "Finish me Mr. Schuester" she said out of breath.

He took his clothes of, he needed a warm body underneath him, he missed that so much. At the sight of Will's naked body Rachel moaned at started to touch herself, but Will leaned down and kissed her, sat between her legs, and slowly and gently began to lick her beautiful pink pussy, just teasing, focusing really hard on not making her come just yet, she was panting, breathing very hard and loud now, Will continued for a moment, but soon he could feel Rachel's grasp in his curls, she pulled him up, and kissed his neck.

She was so short that Will's suffering erection was grinding against her thigh. He needed to get it out now, he couldn't continue for much longer, so he brought a hand down, spreading Rachel's sticky pussy, and slowly penetrating her. He filled her, went in with everything, all the way to the root, she was screaming, scratching his chest, and twitching beneath him. Her pussy was so warm, so tight and perfect around his hurting cock, he moaned loudly in time with Rachel, their breaths following the same rhythm. He increased the tempo to get some friction, and wow! It felt amazing, "I'm going to cum Rachel!" "Just – Continue! Don't stop, please" Rachel was clearly also on the verge of her orgasm.

I gave one hard quick thrust and she let out a long happy moan. She quivered beneath me, her whole body was tense, her pussy tightening around my cock, and I could see the pleasure floating through her entire body, her eyes were closed, she looked beautiful, I paused for a moment, just looking at her, but she put her arm on my back, making me continue, I was so close I had trouble breathing, and finally, I felt the entire tension my body had been holding in, leave in an instant, from my pulsating cock. Every inch of my body tingled with happiness, my arms collapsed, and I lay, on top of this tiny beautiful girl, my entire body both so tightened and relaxed at the same time. I was panting, trying to catch my breath again, still moaning from the pleasure, and extremely exhausted. Rachel looked at me with a disorientated look, and whispered "I love you"


End file.
